Last Christmas I gave you my Rose
by bloodlust002
Summary: Heard this song and just had to write, Weiss is the CEO of the Schnee mining, Ruby is her personal assistant but is feeling a bit down on the Holidays, find out way.


Last Christmas I gave you my Rose.

Hey, first piece of writing after…many years, based off RWBY a (White Rose) fic with a few other in it, I know the grammar is bad and I'll fix It later it's 4:00 A.M. where I'm out and I need sleep, tell what you think any maybe I'll have more later Happy holidays

I do not own RWBY or the song used for this fic.

Wiess Schnee, CEO of the Schnee mining company was preparing to leave her office for the evening to celebrate for the holidays, even if it was a waste of time. To say that Wiess wasn't a fan of the holidays, was an understatement. In the Schnee household the holidays were not a time to celebrate or for her family to get together and spend the evening enjoying each other's company. Instead it was a time for her father to try and impress or threaten potential investors, while she had to put on a practice smile and be the good little girl she was supposed to be while watching her mother down her second bottle of wine and doing her absolute best to avoid her brother. Needless to say, that this time of year was not her favorite nor did it bring back any good memories from her past with the exception of her sister Winter.

That put a smile on her face, while she may never get along with her brother and was barely on speaking terms with her mother, winter was always someone she could depended for comfort and support. Despite how little time their schedules were allowed them to interact with one another she did still make an effect to stay in contact with her and it was because of that she did at least try and speak to the rest of her family with the exception of her father who still hasn't forgiven or forgotten how she was able to take control of the company right from under him and leave him with the option of either stepping down willing or spending a significant time within a prison cell. Needless to say, she wasn't looking forward to celebrating the night away like post people, instead she was going to get a head start on some paperwork that she needed to have a look at and then maybe she could…

(BANG) "Merry Christmas, Weiss." Shouted a sliver eyed redhead who was wearing a Santa hat and a huge grin on her face, ignoring the fact that she just slammed open her office door and barged into her office without permission…Again."

Talking a deep breath and clenching the bridge between her to eyes in order to fight back the oncoming headache that was starting to appear, "Miss Rose, could you please step coming into my office unannounced, and "slamming" the door open as well."

Ruby just rubbed the back of her head, her smile never leaving her face "he he, sorry Weiss, keep forgetting."

Weiss took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, "remined me again why I kept a dunce like you on when I took over the company?"

Ruby thought for a second "umm…because I'm the only one who can make the coffee just the way you like it."

Weiss silently groaned at this, while it was true that Ruby could somehow make her coffee taste exactly the way her family butter Klein could, ignoring the fact that Ruby couldn't stand the taste of coffee. Ruby was also her personal assistant; she was working here when her father was in charge doing more or less then same thing, she was now but a much lower pay rate and constantly over worked with no regard for her wellbeing.

Fortunately, this worked in Weiss's favor as it turned out that Ruby had a photographic memory and her father literally pawned off all his paperwork on her thinking, she was too dumb to grasp any of it. Sadly, for him not only did Ruby know exactly what she was reading in the reports she memorized ever shady deal, embezzlement and numbers not matching up with the official books. Ruby knew all this by heart and would have tried whistleblowing the whole thing and possible losing everything to her father's lawyers if Weiss had not stepped in and convinced her to work with her.

After that, Weiss insisted that Ruby take a job of working directly for her which paid off well for her in the long wrong. Ruby was able to clarify all the issues in the records and books, reorganize the entire filing system so that things could actually be found and somehow, was able to upgrade the company software to a point where even the so called "best technician's" money could buy couldn't even do.

Weiss did not for regret for a second about having Ruby working under her, sadly there were still some issues between the two that maid things challenging for Weiss. There were times were Ruby could be simple-minded, childish, stubborn and out right infuriating, such as the time that Wiess had to "forced" Ruby to not only take a pay raise but a bonus as well for all the hard work that Ruby had put into helping Weiss fix up the company and saving her what would have taken months if not a full year to clean up on her own. But for some reason, said red head kept going on about not wanting special treatment and something about "normal knees."

While these were issues that they were able to work around, there were positive things about Ruby that at time left Wiess speechless, she was incredibly kind and patient when it came to dealing with Wiess more controlling issues, she never made excuses when it came to mistakes only tired to fix them and always had a positive attuited that made even the most stress of days positive. There was also the fact that Weiss had to admit that she was kind of cute and she would have liked to have gotten closer to her…if not for him.

Shaking off those thoughts and noticing the time Weiss gave Ruby a mild glare "what are you still doing here Miss Rose, office hours ended already, and the holiday party is downstairs."

Ruby flinched at this and somewhat avoided eye contact with Wiess "well…the party was staring to die down and I wanted to make sure that I got some last-minute work done before going home for the evening."

Weiss kept up her glare not fully believing it, she had worked with Ruby long enough to know when the girl was lying mostly because she was terrible at it. Weiss sighed at this and walked up to Ruby and grabbed her chin and forced her to look her in the eye, "what's wrong?"

Ruby eyes widen as she tried to look away "N-n-nothing…why would anything be wrong Wiess, I just want to make sure I got everything done, no big deal…right?" Weiss kept up her glare, showing that she was not buying it and Ruby knew and improvised "well…maybe I wanted to spend time with the smartest, pretties and most super awesome boss in the whole world."

Wiess was stunned by this and had to fight the blush that was slowly appearing on her pale cheeks, which wasn't working if Ruby's giggles were anything to go by. Regain her composure she returned her glare, but it somehow felt less threating "F-Flattery will not work on me Miss Rose, now, tell me what's wrong this instant."

Ruby flinched at the way Weiss somewhat shouted that last part, something Weiss noticed but kept her face stern knowing that backing down wouldn't get Ruby to talk about what was bothering her.

When Ruby didn't answer and even started to give her a sad look that would have been perfect on a puppy and even started to warm her heart, but she pushed past that and cut to the point.

Taking a breath Weiss sternly asked "Ruby…we've worked together long enough to where I think I can tell that something is bothering you." Ruby didn't respond to that but started to look try and avoid eye contact. Weiss took this as a sign that she was on the right track "Is something or someone bothering at office." Ruby didn't give any response which lead to Weiss asking "…did I do something to upset you" she asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

Ruby responded to this quicker than she probably intended to "NO, never Weiss, I know you would never do anything to upset me."

Wiess felt yet another blush appearing on her cheeks but she took comfort in the fact that Ruby was also blushing as well and continued with her questioning "okay, so it's not the office, are you having issues at home or with your sister?" Ruby avoid looking at her in eye again but this time she crossed her arms across her chest and started squeezing one of her arms, Wiess took this at that she was getting close to the problem.

Talking a deep breath Weiss asked the only other thing that could be bothering her, and she dreaded asking it "Ruby…did something happen between you and…Oliver?"

At hearing this Ruby let out a deep breath that seemed like she was holding for an eternity "It's Oscar…and we broke up about a year ago today."

Wiess stood their stunned, a part of her was angry with herself for asking what was obviously very sensitive topic for Ruby and not even considering how it might upset her. Another part of her was angry at…Orson for even daring to break the heart of a sweet girl like Ruby. Despite this a part of her was happy to hear that Ruby was single and maybe even…available if she were interested of course.

Shacking off that though she approached Ruby put a hand on the girl's arm, "Ruby, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have asked I-."

Ruby placed a finger on Weiss's lips "it's okay Wiess, I'm over it, or I thought I was until…" Ruby didn't say anything at first and Weiss just stood their this time waiting for her to say what she needed "It was around last year, she were supposed to meet up and exchange gifts for one another, I made him a nice red scarf and he got me a gift card…again. I thought everything was going well then out of the nowhere he says to me that maybe…we should see other people and walked off, and that was it."

Weiss just stood there completely at a loss for words, she wanted to say something anything that would help cheer Ruby up but the red head went on "I was obviously upset and didn't know what to do at first or what I did to make this happen to I just kept busy as much as possible here and tired to put it out of mind. Then when I thought I was starting to get over Yang and I went Christmas shopping at mall, I thought maybe I could talk to her about this and figure what to do, until we ended up in jewelry shop and she told me she needed help picking out and engagement ring she wanted to give to her girlfriend Blake and I didn't want to ruin the mood with my problems."

Weiss continued to stand there still not sure how to respond and mentally screaming at herself for not doing something anything to make the girl in front better. While she was doing this, Ruby complexly oblivious to the turmoil her boss was going though just went on "So, Yang was telling how she planed to propose Dinner, dancing, sushi and getting down on a knee right before the fireworks for the new year go off. While I'm just doing my best to pay attention and not be bothered by any of this I make the excuse to run to the bathroom just to get away and then…I…look across the mall and I see Oscar and someone I'm assuming to be his new girlfriend standing there smiling at one another, while she was wearing the scarf I made for HIM!"

Weiss felt her jaw actually drop at hearing this "He didn't?"

Ruby actually scoffed at this "Oh he did, personally I didn't the see the big deal, sure she had silky black hair, golden yellow eyes, decent…breast I guess and long slender legs so I guess she could have been a model, if the lady stilts were anything to go by and I guess the tattoo on her back was…king of cool." Ruby said that last part a tone that made it obvious that she felt that she was insecure but quickly scoffed "Still don't see what the big deal was give me five minutes alone with Miss Runway and I could show her the tips and tricks of what the little sister of a champion MMA fighter can do." Ruby said that last part with such bravo Weiss couldn't help but chuckle but paused when she thought about what Ruby had sister regarding her sister and she had seen pictures of Yang and she could not deny that the woman was…well built and taking a look at Ruby she suddenly noticed that the red head wasn't that bad either.

After admiring the now notable alethic body of the red head in front of her, Weiss had given up even to try and hid the blush on her face and gave the girl in front of her the most sympatric glance she could muster "Ruby…I….I don't even know what to say."

Ruby just looked at her with a sad smile, "there's nothing to say Weiss, besides it's not all bad." Weiss looked at her like she was crazy as she continued "I mean sure it's bad but…it's still Christmas, my sister if FINALLY going to pop the question and Oscar…seemed happy, and if the party was anything to go by, a lot of other people are to."

Weiss looked at her clearly asking for her to clarify what she meant, since Weiss almost never attended any office parties and began to wonder why Ruby was starting to giggle.

Ruby had placed a hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing about happen just a little bit ago, "well after we had set up all the decorations and got the food and punch ready, Nora decided to add a few things to help the make it more christmasey." Hearing Nora name caused Weiss to groan which Ruby just smiled and ignored her as she continued "she placed patches of mistletoe on nearly every inch of the celling and on everyone door, including the bathroom doors and stalls as well, and despite everything she could not catch Ren under one no matter how hard she tried." Hearing this Weiss let a small chuckle and saying about poor Ren while Ruby just kept a grin on her face "it wasn't so bad though, while she couldn't get Ren she just did manage to get both Jaune and Pyrrha under one for nearly every five minutes and got to the point where I don't think they needed the mistletoe anymore."

Wiess was taken back by this, "Jaune and Pyrrha, Pyrrha and Jaune, Jaune and any woman, I find that hard to believe."

Ruby let out anther giggle "well the punch that Nora spike may have also have effect as well." Ruby just let out another set of giggles when she heard Weiss sign again. Once she was done Ruby just stood their was a sad smile on her face, she was happy that the people around her were happy and while she wanted that happiness for herself she didn't want anyone to feel like they had to give their own seasonal joy just for her.

Weiss just stood there trying her hardest to say…something, anything to make the red head in front of her feel better but she just couldn't find the words, she tried to think of what she could make things better but she just couldn't. She wanted to comfort her, reassure her tell her that she was deserving of joy and love that everyone around no matter what Idiot's like…Omelet thought.

Just as she was about to make her move Ruby suddenly stretched her arms out and took a look at the clock and let out a sad sigh, "well, I should be getting home, got a whole lot of A Charlie Brown Christmas to watch, Merry Christmas Wiess."

Ruby than began to walk towards the exit and Weiss just stood there watching her leave, watching that clumsy, childish, stubborn, kind, beautiful silvered eye red head just walking away. Walking away to spend what was supposed to be a happy time of the year for her alone, walking away sad and in pain, walking…walking…walking…" WAIT."

Before either one of them knew what was going on, Ruby was stopped by Weiss grabbing her hand and before she even registered what was happening, she was asked by her boss, "go out with me."

Ruby just stood there blinked a few times and asked "umm…what?"

Weiss equally at a lost and now looking like a ripe tomato cleared her throat "Miss. Rose…Ruby…would…would you like to spend…Christmas…with me…we…we could get a drink…if you want."

Ruby just stood there blinked once and simply replied "okay."

Weiss still in a moment of shock after what she had not only said, but also to just how simple and quick Ruby was to respond just nodded dumbly and slowly let go of her hand, "good…I meet you by the elevator after I grab a few things and will be off…okay,"

Ruby just nodded and smiled "sure…thanks Weiss."

Wiess gave her own smile as well "no need to thank me, you deserve to have a good night during the holidays, especially after what… artichoke did to you."

Ruby let out a laugh, "you're not even trying to get his name." Weiss didn't say anything but the smirk on her lips was more than enough of an answer.

Ten minutes later both Weiss and Ruby were in the elevator getting ready to leave, the two had refused to make eye contact with one another and so they just stood there waiting for the awkwardness to end. On the way down Weiss, needed to do something to keep her busy so she listened to the music playing, a Christmas song that she actually liked and started to sing it.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
Well, this year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby don't you recognise me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

Chorus

(Oooh yeah...)

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Oooh Oooh  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again coz

Chorus

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
Well, this year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Maybe next year... I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
Well, this year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Give it to someone special  
I'll Give it to someone special

Once the song had ended, Weiss felt a lot more relaxed and turned to see how Ruby was doing and saw her standing with her mouth wide open "wow…you have got to be there for karaoke night."

Weiss stood there not sure what how to respond to that before the loud ding of the elevator bell and the two walked out, but Weiss was stopped when Ruby touched her arm and pointed up. Weiss looked at saw some Mistletoe hanging above them and gave Ruby an annoyed look.

Ruby just gave a smile "it's tradition Weiss, and it's only one kiss."

Wiess just gave a chuckle and shook her head "fine" and leaned before Ruby knew what was happening Weiss had leaned and captures Ruby's lips. For a moment Ruby was pearlized as a bot of lighting had shoot throughout her body, then when she had realized what was happening, she accepted it and enjoyed with every fiber of her being.

When the two separated the two stared at one another both faces red, both refusing to make additional eye contact, both having a huge smile on their faces. It was Ruby who spoke fist "Weiss…you could have just kiss me on the check."

At this Weiss faced turned the brightest red it had ever been this entire night and despite the fact her both was open just could not produce a single word beyond "I."

Ruby just a smirk and reached up to grab the mistletoe that was above and replied, "Haven't even started are date and you're already making a move…that's hot." With that she gave Weiss a wink and offered a silent thank you to Yang for giving her advice and began to walk away with a little extra sway in her hips.

Weiss just stood there processing what Ruby had said and what she had grabbed and couldn't but feel…excited about the rest of this night. When had caught up with the red head she grabbed her hand again and as the two looked at one another they could only say one thing.

Weiss: "Happy holidays Ruby."

Ruby: "Happy holidays Weiss."


End file.
